There is a speaker device which outputs sound amplified by an amplifier. The speaker device generally includes a frame which functions as a housing, a diaphragm which vibrates when sound is outputted, a magnetic circuit which vibrates the diaphragm, and a speaker grille attached to the frame. The sound outputted according to the vibration of the diaphragm is outputted to the outside through the speaker grille.
By providing the speaker device with the speaker grille, contact of a finger to the internal structure of the speaker device, and the like are prevented and the internal structure is protected.
The speaker grille used for the speaker device may be provided in various shapes. For example, there is a speaker grille formed with structure having a concentric shape (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
The speaker grille described in Patent Document 1 has concentric structure formed by a plurality of toric portions with different diameters, in which the plurality of toric portions is coupled and constituted by linear portions extending in the radial direction, and the pitches of the adjacent toric portions are made different.